Pups meet Billy (Part two)
Present Day of PAW Patrol Please read before the part one: Pups meet Billy '''This is the second part of the story. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Billy "This is the garden... and here the pups!" exclaimed Skye while she showed the headquarters to the newcomer, Billy, the Chase's cousin. She continued to fix him fascinated from his words to the begin. Billy: "Oh, good. Devo dire che mi piace molto l'area giochi, sai, quella in cui ci si rilassa anche." Skye: "Yes, of course ... I understand." Billy di diresse verso il resto della Paw Patrol. Rubble, Rocky, Zuma e Marshall stavano giocando a tiro alla fune, cosa che gli piaceva molto. Così si avvicinò verso di loro. "Hellooooo!" gridò con tono da autorità. I cuccioli si girarono di scatto e puntarono gli occhi sul Pastore Tedesco che stava a testa alta con sguardo fiero, seguito da Skye. Scrutò dall'alto in basso i cuccioli senza dire una parola. Allora Marshall decise di iniziare la conversazione tutto d'un fiato: "Hi-I'm-Marshall-and-you?" Billy lo fissò ancora per qualche istante e poi esclamò confuso: "Whaaaat???!!!" Skye: "Facciamo che ti presento io i miei amici allora?" "No, faccio da solo, bellezza!" rispose duro Billy. "Sì ... s-sì.. okay." Skye era parecchio colpita e non riusciva a notare l'antipatia e l'egoismo di quel cucciolo. "Io sono Billy, il cugino di Chase. E voi chi sareste? ... ma cerchiamo di farla breve okay?" "Oh sì certo! Io sono Rubble, il mio compito è.." Il simpatico Bulldog venne interrotto bruscamente: "Ho detto di farla breve, solo i nomi!" "Oh.. ehm.. o-okay. Then I am just Rubble." rispose il povero cucciolo, un po' impaurito. "I'm Rocky." "I Zuma." "And I'm Marshall, the firefigther pu... ops! Sorry.." "Vedo che avete capito quello che volevo. Ci vediamo!" E Billy se ne andò di nuovo verso l'ascensore portandosi via la fune con cui giocavano prima i cuccioli e Skye. I cuccioli rimasero tutti un po' male dal suo comportamento. Aspettarono che si allontanò e poi si misero in un angolo a discutere. Marshall: "Io me lo aspettavo più carino. Come Chase, no?" Rubble: "Sì anch'io! Ma avete visto come trattava Skye??" Zuma: "Sì certo che l'ho visto, la tratta come una regina!" Rocky: "Uhm... penso di aver capito! Chase all'inizio ci aveva avvisato che Billy era un tipo strano, e non voleva che venisse qua perché poteva creare dei litigi tra di noi forse, così e spezzare la nostra amicizia." Rubble: "Sì hai ragione. E poi, visto che è evidente che lui si è preso una cotta per Skye, voleva allontanarla dal povero Chase." I cuccioli annuirono guardando verso il basso. Zuma: "Dovevamo ascoltarlo.." Rocky: "Già... e poi.. Skye non si accorge di come si sta comportando Billy e... di quanto Chase probabilmente sta soffrendo.." Rubble, Marshall e Zuma guardarono Rocky negli occhi con uno sguardo di intesa. Poi dissero in coro: "Andiamo!" (Cambio di scena: distintivo di Chase) "Cuginotto!!! Ehi, sto parlando con te!" Chase si risvegliò di soprassalto da una voce ben nota. "Terra chiama Chase!" strillò Billy divertito. "Sì, sì, ho capito. Cosa c'è?" rispose il povero Pastore Tedesco ancora tramutolito dallo svenimento di poco fa. "Cosa c'è?! Ah no, niente! Ti ho svegliato per niente!" disse Billy con tono innocente, prima di continuare: "E poi che cosa ci facevi accasciato lì per terra? Sembravi una specie di zombie... anzi.. no! Gli zombie sono meglio di te perché almeno loro sono onesti e leali, mentre tu invece facevi finta di star male accasciato per terra, in modo tale che Skye di fosse venuta lì vicino a ti avrebbe detto ''-Oh il mio Chase! Vieni tesoro, ti aiuto io. -'' E Billy invece lo avrebbe lasciato alla spazzatura, no? Uw, a proposito di Skye, dov'è finita quella splendida cagnolina? Ah eccola, sta arrivando. In realtà la credevo al mio fianco, visto che sono praticamente il migliore al mondo!" A questo punto Chase era arrivato davvero al limite. Il suo cuore era colmo di rabbia, così come il suo animo e i suoi occhi. Cominciò a ringhiare e a fissare suo cugino negli occhi dicendo in tono super arrabbiato: "Sei un mostro..." Continuò ad andargli incontro lentamente e Billy cominciava a preoccuparsi, non aveva mai visto Chase così arrabbiato come in quel momento. All'improvviso però Chase venne fermato, e non da Billy. "Basta!" strillò la cucciola di Cookcapoo. Chase si immobilizzò di colpo e tornò ad avere il suo solito sguardo dolce, mentre fissava Skye, che era esattamente di fronte a lui. "Ma insomma Chase! Da te non me l'aspettavo! Mi puoi spiegare cosa ti è successo? Come potevi pensare di ringhiare in quel modo a tuo cugino?" continuò a dire a voce alta. Dietro di lei, Billy si sentiva al sicuro. Ne aveva combinate di tutti i colori e le colpe andavano su suo cugino. Mentre pensava a queste cose fece un sorriso furbo e disse: "Skye, su calmati. Imparerà lui cosa ha sbagliato, ma non voglio che tu ti preoccupi così per colpa sua. Che ne dici piuttosto di giocare al Pup pup Boogie? Ho visto che l'hanno aggiustato (prima era un disastro), e così ho pensato.. perché no?" Skye si voltò verso Billy, lo guardò e rispose: "D'accordo. Vengo volentieri. Però Chase mi preoccupa." Si girò di nuovo verso di lui. "Pensaci a come ti sei comportato. Mi dispiace ma adesso ho una partita in sospeso." E dopo quest'ultima frase sconvolgente, Skye si diresse verso il quadro del gioco, seguita da Billy che aveva appena sorriso malvagiamente, come un segno di vittoria. Chase lo vide allontarsi, sempre con la lacrime agli occhi e l'animo ancora più arrabbiato, triste e depresso di prima. A quel punto saltarono fuori Marshall, Rubble, Zuma e Rocky assieme a Ryder e dissero velocemente: "Viene Chase." Lui, ormai troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa, gli andò dietro fino al giardino. (Cambio di scena: distintivo di Chase) "Cosa c'è ragazzi?" chiese Chase con lo sguardo basso. Ryder decise di prendere la parola: "Come stai, Chase? Tranquillo perchè Billy non resterà qui ancora per molto." disse con tono calmo. Chase alzò la testa e guardò Ryder negli occhi, con una piccola speranza dentro di sè. Zuma continuò: "Abbiamo visto tutta la scena, da quando ti sei svegliato." "E inoltre abbiamo avuto il grande piacere di incontrare tuo cugino di persona." aggiunse Rubble pensando ancora al suo comportamento arrogante. "Si è comportato davvero malissimo e ti ha trattato anche male." disse Marshall. Rocky: "Sì, non me lo aspettavo così." "Quello che cerchiamo di dirti..." spiegò Ryder "... è che abbiamo sbagliato a non crederti subito e a pensare che stessi esagerando. Avevi ragione, lui è davvero maleducato..." "E non del nostro stesso carattere!" ridacchiò Zuma bloccando la spiegazione di Ryder. "Ahhaha!" Ryder concluse sorridendo: "E noi per farci perdonare ti aiuteremo ad aggiustare le cose." Chase sorrise e disse: "Grazie amici miei, io so che mi posso fidare di voi e sono contento che mi abbiate capito." Ryder: "È il minimo che possiamo fare, ora vieni con noi. Sappiamo già cosa fare." I cuccioli lo rassicurarono e Chase li seguì verso il quartier generale. * * * Intanto, ignari di quello che li aspettava, Billy e Skye si stavano divertendo parecchio a giocare al Pup Pup Boogie. "Ehy bellezza, lo sai che non ho mai visto nessuno giocare così bene?" disse Billy rivolgendosi a Skye. "Oh well, thank you. Anche tu non sei niente male." rispose la cucciola femmina arrossendo. "Fermi tutti! La partita é finita!!" Ad un tratto apparve Chase con Ryder e gli altri cuccioli dietro di lui. Billy si girò e appena li vide fece una smorfia di seccatura. Skye invece era talmente attratta dal cugino di Chase che non si accorse di niente e disse tranquillamente: "Vado a prendere dei biscotti per fare merenda, torno tra un momento." Si girò e si diresse verso l'uscita. Rimasero tutti di stucco che lei non abbia sentito proprio nulla, ma Chase, che ormai si stava abituando, disse quello che doveva dire assieme agli altri: "Senti cugino, ti sei comportato davvero troppo male con me. Io non mi sono mai dimenticato che il tuo carattere é fatto in un certo modo, ma questa volta hai esagerato. Più passa il tempo e più peggiori. Mi hai fatto stare male per tutto il giorno a causa di molti motivi (che ora preferisco non elencare), e quindi ti chiedo di... di.... di andartene subito!" Tutti quanti annuirono e dissero il loro parere. "Chase ha ragione. Tu ci hai trattati come se fossimo inferiori quando ti sei presentato." esclamò Rubble. "Giusto. Io ti credevo un tipo simpatico e divertente." aggiunse Marshall ancora deluso. "Anche io. E poi Chase era preoccupato ancora prima del tuo arrivo ma noi non gli davamo troppa retta e adesso abbiamo capito come si sentiva." continuò Zuma con lo sguardo basso. Poi fu il turno di Rocky: "Già, sei suo cugino, non dovresti farlo stare male, ma divertirti e aiutarlo nei momenti del bisogno." Ryder diede ragione a tutti i cuccioli e poi concluse: "Non accettiamo che [ work in progress... ] Next episode: A perfect day for Chase Pups meet Billy - Title card.jpg|Title card Eh eh eh -Billy screen.png|Billy's reaction when Skye decid to dance with him Category:Parts Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories